Starship Ezekiel
Ezekiel '''is a heroine in the story. A state of the art starship taking the form of a girl who is specified as Ell, has a very obedient and earnest personality, who takes things too seriously, like her duties. Her goal is to protect all the other characters, especially Nippons president . Being a generally shy moe otaku bait person, she has plenty of fears, major ones including otakus and heights. Whenever someone or something surprises or scares her, ''frequently'' Junichiro , Ell quickly flees or hides behind somebody. Her theme is Girl Who 'Came' From Starry Sky. Appearance Ezekiel has violet colored eyes and long, blue-green hair which is tied into a ponytail on each side of her head with white bows while most of it flows down her back. Her space suit consists of a short, white dress with blue outlines, severed sleeves on her arms, white stockings, and a red pendant around her neck. Also her panties appear to be stripped. Personality Ezekiel has a very obedient and earnest personality, she does whatever is necessary to fulfill the task that she is given and does whatever she can to protect the other members of the cast. However, being such an honest girl causes her to become very depressed when she fails at a task and she usually resorts to placing herself in a box while emitting a depressed aura. It is noted that after crashing on Earth she developed a fear of heights. Synopsis Ezekiel's Past': Several years prior to the story, Ell crash landed on the Earth and severely injured an innocent bystander, Junichiro Hondo. She did not have the necessary genetic information to restore Jun to his original form so she had to improvise by using alien genetics (Possibly from Qoo ), this resulted in the enhancement of his mental and physical capabilities; however in order to keep his life ordinary, Ell put a restriction on his powers. Since Ell was also damaged in the crash, Jun kept her in his room and housed her until she was well enough to return to the sky, Ell erased Jun's memories before leaving him but promised to return to him. '''Current Situation': Ezekiel and Qoo are flying through space near the Earth when Ezekiel announces that her ship's generator has been interfered with. After, she and Qoo hear a voice boasting for them to fall out of the sky, she loses all power and plummets toward the Earth; the resulting explosion vaporizes the leaders of Nippon. Common Route: Qoo instructs Ezekiel to appear in her Avatar Mode. When Jin speaks to her she hides behind hides behind Qoo's back. When Jin makes a slightly perverted comment, Ell gets scared. Ezekiel's Route: After the events at the hot-springs, Ezekiel and Qoo explain the situation revolving around Jun's powers' about how he was infused with alien DNA in order to save him after Ezekiel's previous crash. Ezekiel feels guilty for messing up Jun's normal life but he tells her not to worry due to everything that came along with the accident: good memory, superior strength, and being surrounded by beautiful women. The next day at school, Joseph enters the room as their new teacher and Remi as a transfer student. At first Remi shows no hostility towards anyone, but she passes a message to Ezekiel and Jun to meet her on the roof with a threatening tone. Ezekiel and Jun have no choice but to comply, on the roof Remi attacks them; her strength overwhelms Ezekiel and she is knocked back to the edge of the roof where she gets frightened and is unable to fight back. Jun intervenes and stuns Remi by carassing her breasts, but they are so flat that he mistakes Remi for a boy and makes her mad. Before she can break free, Jun tells Ezekiel to attack but instead Ezekiel puts a kettle on Remi's head, intending to let the steam exerting from her head to heat the water in the kettle to be used for 'Yakisoba'. Remi gets mad and preprares to finish them with one blow but Yukino appears and she retreats due to her feelings for her. At home Ezekiel gets depressed for not accurately being able to protect Jun; she secludes herself in s cardboard box and emits a dark aura and states that she wants to be shipped into space. Jun tells her not to be depressed and that he was glad to save her because 'men should protect women'. She cheers up and the two go to bed, Ezekiel states that she wants to sleep with Jun that night, but Jun refuses her request. The next day, they go on a date but Ezekiel acts disappointed wherever Jun takes her because she thinks that their relationship should be professional since she is his bodyguard, Jun figures out her ruse and tells her to relax and enjoy herself. They visit Ran's and Psion's shop where they encounter Remi; eating fried rice. Remi changes her arm into a 'laser gun' and points it at Ezekiel , but Psion hits her in the head and tells her not to fight; he threatens her by stating that he'll never cook fried rice for her again. Remi complies but proposes a challenge to to see who can eat the most; Ell will eat yakisoba and Remi will eat fried rice, whomever loses has to pay the bill. The contest is like the race between the 'tortoise and the hare', Ell was the tortoise and ate slow and Remi was the hare and just chowed down. Remi uses 'generator interference' to increases her speed eating, Ell does the same and the end in a draw, however Jun has Ell eat 'yakisoba bread' that he had in his backpack so she wins. Believing that Ell cheated, Remi goes berserk and prepares to destroy everything, however Jun places a 'bamboo steamer' on her head; the steam exerting from her head greatly steams the 'meat buns' inside. Remi looses interest and leaves while the bamboo streamer is still on her head. Ell and Jun leave the restaurant and go for walk through the park, Ell tries to help a kitten get down from the tree but is unable to come back down. Jun catches her and the cat before they hit the ground and learn that Ell had developed a fear of heights when she crash landed on the Earth which is why when she fought Remi, she got scared when she was near the edge of the roof. Jun devotes himself to help Ell get over her fears. Ell and Jun practice by going to the top of the school roof where Jun holds Ell near the edge so that she can come with the elevation; after which they report to Qoo about Ell's phobia (Fear of something) and she decides to leave Ell's condition to Jun. Ell and Jun continue with their training but the more Jun holds Ell from behind, the more aroused he gets. When Jun decides to go all the way with Ell on the spot; Irina, Yukino, Ran, and Kuon arrive. Jun tries to explain the situation but Irina losses her patience and assaults his face with her slapping fan; It is due to Ell's explanation that they actually believe Jun. After a brief discussion, Remi arrives on scene with a hot pot on her head for Yukino. When Yukino begins passing out bowls for them to eat, Remi grabs Jun's hand and throws him in the air in a fit of rage. Ell manages to save him before he falls to the ground, Remi turns her arm into a laser and begins charging it, since she is gathering energy at a fast rate Ell cannot use 'Generator Interference' to reduce her power so she sets up a barrier instead. However, Remi's attack fails as she had used up too much energy heating the hot pot and she begins to over-heat; she then flies away, leaving everyone bewildered. Ell and Jun go to Qoo; who is drunk. Ell reports to her that she may be malfunctioning due to her chest beating so fast when she is around Jun (Love). Jun and Qoo instantly know whats wrong with Ell, but Qoo decides to do a maintenance check just for fun. Without warning she straps Ell to a bed, Jun tries to save her but discovers that some time before, Qoo had bound him as well. Wanting to collect 'certain data' on human males, Qoo attempted to fully examine Jun but Ell screams for her to stop; tears forming in her eyes. Qoo sobered up real quick and apologized to them for her rash actions, but stated that she doesn't remember what happened. Jun is hesitant to believe her but Ell does believe her because she was drunk. Qoo asks Jun if he was disappointed with stopping the experiment due to her being willing to let him combine (Have sex) with Ell. Through his response she learns that he is a virgin but is happy because the fact that he stopped the experiment proves that he cares about Ell. She tells Ell that the throbbing in her chest is a sigh that she is maturing which makes Jun think that she is a great mother, however she states that she had recorded the medical check-up from earlier and states that she'll sell it to Jun for '1000 Gates Points' (A possible video game reference) which makes Jun think that she's a terrible parent. That night, Ell silently sleepwalks into Jun's futon/bed; naked. When Jun sees her, he screams; which wakes her for a split second but she closes her eyes and returns to slumber. Not wanting to violate Ell while she's defenseless, Jun tries to push her out of his bed, but even in her sleep her strength surpasses his. He pokes her cheek and she adorably murmurs his name, he then decides to let her sleep with him. During the night, Ell makes advances on Jun while still being asleep; from rubbing her breasts against his chest to kissing, licking, and nibbling on his cheek. Jun eventually gave into his lust and woke Ell up, after realizing the situation, she over-heated and tried to force her system to shut down, but Jun stopped her for fear of loss of memory from a force shut-down. Ell states that she was analyzing a movie in her memory files, the movie file included a scene in which the bodyguard (Ell) enters the target's (Jun) bed and that is why her body sub-consciously entered Jun's bed. When Jun asks Ell who showed her such a weird movie, she tells him that it was from the DVDs that were in his closet and so the current situation is technically Jun's fault. Ell asks if it is alright for her to sleep with Jun, stating that his bed is warm, Jun wants Ell to sleep with him, but refuses her offer due to wanting Ell to under what 'love' is. The next day, Ell and Jun go out on a date near a platform where they can see the city from when Remi comes down from the sky and criticizes Ell for falling in love with Jun, she had been spying on them. She states that humans and machines cannot fall in love and tries to confuse Ell by stating that Jun has been trying to avoid her. As Ell lets her guard down, Remi traps Ell and Jun in an 'Electromagnetic Net Wire' that shocks them and brings Jun to his knees. Remi turns her arm into laser and points it at Jun, Ell tries to save him but is unable to because of the electric net. Jun uses all of his strength and manages to push Ell out of the net before Remi fires her attack however, Ell somehow managed to shield Jun from Remi's blast, burning her coat, clothes, and hair as a result. Being naive to how furious she has made her younger sister, Remi taunts Ell until Ell tells her to cool her head. Ell fires a laser from her finger that hits Remi's forehead and knocks her back a few feet. Remi complains that Ell tried to kill her, but Ell tells her that it was self defense and does not violate federation laws. Declaring war on Remi, Ell summoned her space suit and manifested her 'Vector Cannon' in an attempt to eliminate her while disregarding Remi's statement that her attack would destroy the city. Even as Remi flies away, Ell continues to target her until Jun stops her, returning to her senses she becomes relieved that Jun is unharmed; her clothes, and vector cannon disappear and she faints due to exhaustion. Abilities *Avatar Mode: Her physical appearance as a girl, and the one most commonly seen in the series. *Morphing: Like Remi, Ell can morph parts of her body. This ability lets her create the cannons needed for her weapons *Generator Interference: Her body produces a wave that can interfere with the power output of other machines, however this will also lower her own power if another person is using the same ability. *Vector Cannon: Ell summons a cannon around her body that can fire a laser powerful enough to destroy a city. *Planet Destruction Cannon: Ell summons cannons, capable of obliterating the Northern Hemisphere. Though she is not seen using it. *Galaxy Iron Palm Wave: An attack that she copied from Remi, Ell strikes her opponent in the center of their chest, while emitting Generator Interference. *Her character number is CV-04 Ornaments Trivia *Ell's favorite food is yakisoba noodles. *Her older sibling is Remi (Starship Jeremiah) *She is the third girl to ever kiss Junichiro. *In her route, when they first slept together, Jun nicknamed her Little Ell Riding Hood. *Has the most voicebanks available from any vocaloid package ever Height: '''145cm '''Blood Type: ? Birthday: 'March 9 '''Theme: ''Girl Who 'Came' From Starry Sky Gallery